


Running on empty

by Mandakatt



Series: Glaive Mom Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Female Reader, High fever, Illnesses, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Being a Glaive isn't an easy job. It's rather thankless most of the time, if you're being honest.But, that's why you were all to willing to be the 'mom friend'.You always pushed yourself to the brink, making sure everyone in the unit was okay. If they needed anything you were right there to provide it for them...You just didn't realize how hard you were pushing yourself.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Reader
Series: Glaive Mom Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Running on empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewhip43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhip43/gifts).



Being a Glave was something you took complete pride in; even if that did cause you to feel as if you had a huge responsibility on your shoulders. 

It showed in almost everything you did. It was how you were always one that would put the Glaives' lives first before your own, both during missions and when you were off duty. Anytime there was an upcoming mission, you were one that would volunteer without hesitation. If one of the Glaives seemed a little down, you were always there to let them bend your ear. If someone got sick, you were the one that was there with a thermos of soup, or a gentle hand on their back as they were worshiping the porcelain god. (You could count on both your hands the number of times you did this for Crowe after a ‘night out’, which made you smile now that you thought about it.)

But, because of your mind set, it caused Luche to always watch you like a hawk. And honestly--as much as Crowe would tease you about it if she  _ knew _ \--you really didn’t mind having the vice captain's eyes on you so much.

Once again here you were seeing if there was something that needed doing around HQ when you felt that subtle throb of sinus pain right behind your eyeballs. It caused you to stop in your tracks, bring your hand up to the bridge of your nose and pinch between your eyes. 

"Hey Princess!" Nyx called only to stop in his tracks as he watched you. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache, what can I do for you Hero?"

"Nothing, other than taking care of yourself for a change."

Huffing out a soft snort you gave him a smile. "I'm fine. It's just a bit of a headache, it's probably just allergies. I'm  _ fine _ Nyx. Promise."

"Sure sure, that just means that I'm going to have to keep an eye on you then."

"What? No, I said I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Then do me a favor will you?"

"If it'll get you to get off my ass a little, sure." you said with a cheeky grin. 

Nyx rolled his eyes at you but smiled, most of his usual teasing completely gone from his tone. "Go see the Medics, just to make sure. You've been pushing yourself super hard lately. And I know the lot of us would love to make sure their 'Glaive mom' is taken care of too."

Rolling your eyes a little you gave him a gentle smile. "Alright alright, I'll go. I promise. I just have to run this by the Cap's office, then I'll head down there okay?"

"I mean it Princess."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll go I said, gosh…" you gently waved him off with your hand and headed to Captain Drautos' office to drop off the paperwork you'd picked up for him. Rapping your knuckles against the door, you winced as that sound alone seemed to cause your head to throb. "Here's that paperwork you requested Sir."

"Thank you," Drautos slowly glanced up from his desk and lifted a brow. "...are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Sir. Just have a bit of a headache. I swear it's not all that bad, but I promised Nyx that I would have the medic check me out just in case. So, when I’m done here Sir, I’ll head right to the infirmary."

"Good. See that you do. Dismissed." and he lowered his head glancing back to his paperwork. 

You were a bit confused as to why everyone was suddenly so concerned with you and your sudden onset of a headache. Were you visibly wincing in pain and not realizing it? 

Sure Nyx caught you nursing it a bit in the hallway but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. 

True to your word though you started to head for the infirmary when one of the new recruits stopped you on your way, asking you questions that you were sure they should have been asking their mentor or their superior. But you remembered being overwhelmed with everything when you first joined the Glaives. Heaving a bit of a weary sigh, a gentle smile pulled at your lips as you explained where they needed to go, and what they needed to do; as you continued to ignore that increasing pain in your head that caused your heart to thud loudly in your ears. 

"Thanks!" the new recruit said with a smile and a bit of a blush. "You really do live up to the reputation of Glaive Mom."

Snorting out a laugh, and a roll of your eyes you sent them on their way. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Kid. See you around, alright…?" and you turned to head toward the infirmary when your head spun. It caught you so off guard that it caused you to stagger sideways a step and you placed your hand firmly on the wall nearby to keep you from suddenly falling over. You took a slow breath in through your nose, and let it out your mouth as you ran a hand down your face at the way your stomach flipped. 

You kept your hand over your mouth as you willed yourself to not throw up.

_ What the hell?  _

"Hey...wait a second, you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, you plastered a smile on your face as your head turned to look at who called to you. You swallowed down the bile you could taste at the back of your throat, and gently tilted your head. You weren’t sure if it was because of the pain you were in, or who it was that called to you that caused your heart to suddenly start racing. 

"Hey, Vice Cap." 

Luche rolled his eyes at you a little. "Do you always have to call me that?"

"Yes," you gave him a cheeky grin as you rested your hand behind your back, keeping your hand tightly clenched, your thumb in your fist to try prevent yourself from suddenly dry heaving.  _ Man, maybe whatever I had to eat in the mess hall isn’t sitting right _ . 

"What can I do for you?"

"You didn’t answer me. I asked if you were feeling alright..."

"Ah yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit of a headache. I promised I'd go to the medics and get checked out, that's s'where I was headed." your head throbbed again and you bit the inside of your cheek to prevent yourself from reacting to it. 

Luche lifted a brow at you, his head tilting to the side just a little when he noticed the fact that you slurred your words. "Been drinking on duty?"

"What? No, 'course not," you huffed at him softly. "Just a little tired I think. Could be the reason for the headache."

"Hm, you look a little pale," Luche asked softly as he stepped a little closer to you. “Have you been sleeping okay?”

"I think so," you smiled softly as you were trying desperately to not fidget away from him. "I'll be fine."

"Uh huh. Come on,” and he gently grasped your arm. “Let's get you down to the medic anyway, you know, just to make sure."

"I can go on my own, Sir."

"Drop the sir," Luche huffed at you and started walking with you to head to the infirmary. "You can call me by my name you know."

"Fine, have it your way Luche." you gave him a smile and turned to walk down the hall with him when the room spun. You immediately screwed your eyes shut, and reached out for the wall, only to realize a moment too late that it was too far away, and you lost your footing. The fact that you could feel yourself falling caused you to make a noise of surprise, only to gasp as Luche grasped your other arm, sinking down to his knees with you. 

"Hey...hey!"

_ Whoa, okay what is going on? Why is...the room… _

“Ugh…”

Luche let go of one of your arms to bring his hand up to your cheek, and he frowned when you pushed your head into his palm. "Six, you're burning up…!"

"Luche, I'm fine…” you panted softly. “I'll just--"

"Bullshit, you're not fine," Luche growled softly as he moved his hand back to your arm, and he tried to get you on your feet, only to internally panic when your head lolled back with a groan."Hey! Look at me…!"

"...m...m'fine…" you slurred again as you brought your hand up to the side of your face, wincing as that caused your head to throb yet again. "...I'll just….go to my quarters and...and lay down. I’ll be… fine."

"The hell you will. Listen, medic first, Vice captain’s orders," he huffed as he tried once again to help you to your feet, only to grunt as you fell against him. "Hey!"

You screwed your eyes shut as darkness started to encroach your vision, and your hand snapped outwards to grab onto Luche in some way. You were sure that if you held onto him, you weren't going to pass out...or throw up your toenails for that matter. 

"Shit…" with a huff he swept you up into his arms, princess style, as he rushed you off the hall down to the infirmary. He was sure that if you were more coherent, you would have bitched him out for such a thing, but the quickness of your breath against his neck and how warm you felt against him, he wasn’t going to make you walk, and for some reason, he’d be damned if he let anyone else do this.

"Don't… worry….Luche…"   
  
"The fuck I won't worry…I--I'm your friend, of course I'll fucking worry. Idiot."

“.....talking about...yourself again?”

Luche huffed out a bit of a laugh at that quip as he carried you into the infirmary, where a medic was quick to direct him to a cot. He never left your side as they examined you. And at one point he took your hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of it, but he wasn’t sure if he was doing that for you, or for himself. When they finally let him know the conclusion of their exam of you, he was almost upset with the fact that he learned you had pushed yourself to the point of exhaustion, and all your body was doing was forcing you to rest.

"So, she'll be alright?" Luche sighed relieved when he was told you would be fine with simply a few days rest, he immediately contacted Drautos, requesting leave for you--which the Captain was all too glad to approve.

“I have a mission for you then.” 

“And that is Cap?”

“Make sure she rests.”

To say he was surprised by those words was a bit of an understatement.

"Sir?"

"You know that she won't rest if you don't."

"I--I suppose.” Luche huffed as he looked down at you a moment before his brows furrowed and his eyes snapped upwards. “Wait, what are you getting at, Cap?”

"You're just as bad as she is. I'm sure she picked it up from you."

"You’re lucky I’m doing my best to keep things formal,  _ Sir. _ That's--"

"The truth? Yes," Drautos snorted out a soft laugh. "Rest. Make sure she does the same, and we'll see you both in a week." 

Luche blinked at his phone when Dratuos had ended the call. With a sigh he looked down at you again, watching with a frown as your rose and fell rapidly with your panting only to give off a sigh as he knew that Drautos was right. 

The only way he would rest too would be if he had something to keep him in that mindset. 

And if making you rest was the key, well...he'd be glad to do it.

When the medic said it was okay for you to go back to your quarters he easily picked you up in his arms, and carried you there. Only having to stop twice on the way back--once by Pelna, and another by Nyx, Crowe and Libertus--to which he reassured them that you would be fine with a bit of rest. 

"She just pushed herself too far." 

"You're preaching to the choir Luche," Nyx huffed but reached up to pet your hair back from your face only to blink in surprise when Luche turned with you just so in his arms, so that he'd miss touching you, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, sorry there Vice Cap. I guess I kinda forgot that she’s yours." 

"Shut up, she’s not mine. Do not give me that look."

"What look?" Nyx continued to smirk. "Everyone knows she’s got heart eyes for you. You’re also delaying getting her back to bed you know."

_ Shit. You cheeky-- _ "Yeah yeah, I'll see you in a week."

"A week? You're on leave too?" Libertus seemed surprised. 

"Yeah, cap's orders.." Luche smiled then rolled his eyes at Crowe and Nyx when they both looked at him like the cat that got the cream.

“Be sure to kiss her when she wakes up!” Crowe called after him, and he did his best to not blush to his ears. 

Once he had you settled in bed he gave off a soft relieved sigh when your breathing had finally returned to normal, and although your fever was still high. Six he hated seeing you suffer, but he quickly moved to the washroom and got a cool rag for your head. He couldn’t help but smile softly when you made a soft noise that sounded content. He couldn’t help himself as he gently reached up to brush his knuckles against your cheek and his smile grew when you nuzzled gently against his fingers. 

"You have got to stop pushing yourself so hard," he said softly as he gently rubbed his knuckles against your cheek. "All that does is get you sick and makes everyone worry about you, myself included."

He watched you quietly for a moment before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek, and he remained there when he heard your breath hitch a little. Slowly he pulled back to look down at you, a light blush of his own on his face as he smiled at you. 

"Welcome back…"

"Wh-What happened?"

"Don't get up," Luche huffed at you softly as he placed his hand to your chest to push you back down. "Just rest. You passed out in the hall. Fever. Medics said you were exhausted. Wanna tell me just how long you've been running on empty?"

"A-ah. A while I guess."

"Awhile huh?" Luche gave you a gentle smile and took a deep breath as he slowly brought his hand back to your cheek to once more brush his knuckles gently against your skin. 

You slowly looked away from him, and hoped that your fever was hiding the blush on your face. "Too long I suppose…"

"Mhmn. And what happens when 'mom' gets sick?"

You huffed out a small laugh as you heaved a sigh and slowly looked back to him. "I make everyone worry."

"Right," Luche continued to smile gently at you before slowly pulling his hand back, resting it on his lap instead. "So how about you make a promise to not do something like this again in the future huh?"

"I can't make that promise…" you said softly, turning your eyes back to him. "I can  _ try,  _ but I think if I promised that, it would be an entire lie, and everyone would get mad at me for breaking that promise."

"Mnh, good enough answer I suppose.” he huffed out a small laugh of his own. “But, you’re on leave. For a week."

"A week?!" you tried to sit up again only to groan as the room spun. 

"What did--" Luche clicked his tongue and gently pushed you back into the bed. "--stay in bed already. Do not make me get into that bed with you and  _ keep _ you there."

You were sure this time that he could tell the difference between your blush and the flush from your fever because once brightened his own cheeks just a little. 

"You don't have time to be in bed…" you spoke softly.

"Sure I do. Cap put me on a mission--well, he put me leave as well. Seems I'm to keep an eye on you and make sure you take it easy for the next week. So,  _ don't _ test m--"

"What if I want you in bed with me?" the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. 

"What?"

"....I said--"

"No, don't...I mean I heard you. Just…" 

"Surprised?"

"....to say the least, yeah…" he huffed out a soft laugh as the smile on his face softened his features further. "When you could have someone else join you in bed. Like...Nyx, or Libertus, or even Pelna."

"The first one has too much ego for the size of my bed, the second is like my brother, and the third, while he's cute, he's not my type."

"Pelna will be crushed. Well not about the part of you finding him cute, but the other part…"

"You sure about that, Vice Cap…?"

"What did I say you could call me?"

You snorted out a soft laugh. "Sorry sorry. Okay fine, let me try this again. You sure about that, Luche?"

"Yes, cause that means that you want me here," he then stood up from your bedside and stripped off his kingsglaive coat, draping it over the chair he was sitting in. He slowly took off the vest that was over his t-shirt and kicked off his boots before he pulled your blanket back, gently scooped you up to move you further in, then climbed into bed with you. "And since you want me here, that means that any one else that wants you, has to go through me first."

"Oh? That sounds like quite a threat…"

"It is. It's not one to be taken lightly."

"And why is that?" you asked softly as your eyes fluttered a little, as you tried to hold off sleeping for just a little bit longer, but the fact that Luche was petting your hair wasn't helping. 

"Because I have wanted you for  _ such  _ a long time,” he confessed softly. Then sighed as he pressed another gentle kiss to your cheek. “And now that I know that you want me here,  _ need  _ me here, I'll be damned if I let anyone else get in the way of that."

"Mnnh," you hummed softly, your eyes closing as you gently scooted yourself just a bit closer to him, just wanting to be close. "I look forward to this mission then Luche….seems we'll get time to...know each other a bit...more."

"Sure thing sweetheart," Luche whispered to you softly, leaning just enough to press a soft kiss to your cheek, and he smiled to the soft noise you made. "Sleep well, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

“Promise?”

“Promise…” Luche said with a soft laugh as he gently took your hand, brought it up to his lips to kiss your fingers gently before bringing your hand to his chest to simply hold onto it. 

You mumbled something softly--you weren’t entirely sure of what you even said as you started to drift off to sleep, but it must have been amusing as you felt him chuckle as he gently rubbed his thumb against your fingers. 

“Yeah? Well, we’ll see about that when you’re feeling better. For now, sleep well Sweetheart…”

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this one. Not gonna lie. ♥
> 
> Maybe there'll be more shenanigans from our 'mom friend' Glaive in the future....
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt)


End file.
